narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chiyo i Sakura (tom)
Chiyo i Sakura (チヨバアとサクラ, Chiyo-Baa to Sakura) jest 30. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 263 "Głos gniewu" (大声で怒れ…!!, Ōgoe de Ikare…!!) left|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 ma do czynienia z Deidarą i Sasorim. Sasori e Deidara são orientados para lidar com o Time 7 e o Time Guy, além de capturar Naruto, o jinchūriki da Raposa Demônio de Nove-Caudas. Antes que eles possam invadir o esconderijo da Akatsuki, o Time 7 e o Time Guy devem anular a barreira que bloqueia sua entrada. Os cinco selos que criam a barreira precisam ser removidos ao mesmo tempo, o Time Guy se divide, localiza os selos, e os remove. Eles são imediatamente atacados por cópias exatas de si mesmos. Enquanto isso, o Time 7 invade a base e encontra Sasori e Deidara com o corpo de Gaara. Rozdział 264 "Sztuka Sasoriego" (サソリの芸術…!!, Sasori no Geijutsu…!!) right|thumb|159px|Sasori przygotowuje się do walki. Deidara diz ao Time 7 que eles chegaram atrasado, como Gaara está morto. Naruto, enfurecido, os ataca, mas Deidara simplesmente voa para fora com o corpo de Gaara. Naruto o persegue para recuperar o corpo de Gaara e Kakashi vai com ele, instruindo Chiyo e Sakura para manter Sasori ocupado até que o Time Guy retorne. O Time Guy, no entanto, está ocupado com sua luta contra as suas próprias duplicatas. Sakura fica preocupada em lutar contra Sasori por si mesma, mas Chiyo diz a ela para não se preocupar. Sasori remove seu manto da Akatsuki, revelando um corpo semelhante a um escorpião, e declara suas intenções de matar as duas. Rozdział 265 "Chiyo i Sakura" (チヨバアとサクラ, Chiyo-Baa to Sakura) left|thumb|159px|Sakura niszczy ciało Sasoriego. Chiyo informa Sakura que Sasori está escondido dentro de Hiruko, uma marionete utilizada como sua armadura. Sakura acredita que Chiyo, como a avó de Sasori, têm conhecimento útil sobre as marionetes de Sasori, mas eles estiveram separados por muito tempo para que isso seja o caso. Chiyo também diz que elas devem ter cuidado com o fato de que todo o arsenal de Sasori está provavelmente revestido com veneno. Chiyo fica, no entanto, confiante em seu sucesso. Enquanto isso, Deidara informa Naruto e Kakashi que Sasori é mais forte do que ele e sugere que eles devem voltar para ajudá-las. Sasori ataca, mas Sakura se esquiva de seus ataques com destreza incomum e destrói Hiruko. Rozdział 266 "Pojawia się Sasori" (サソリ、現る…!!, Sasori, Arawaru…!!) right|thumb|159px|Prawdziwa twarz Sasoriego. Em Sunagakure, o conselho de Suna discute sobre o sequestro de Gaara. Alguns conselheiros sugerem que isto foi uma bênção, uma oportunidade para finalmente se livrarem do jinchūriki da aldeia. Outros, concordam que não vale a pena se preocupar com Gaara, lembrando-se das complicações que surgiram anos antes, quando Sunagakure foi procurar o Terceiro Kazekage. Em outro lugar, Naruto ataca Deidara que, após ter evitado o ataque, aponta como é peculiar para qualquer um querer Gaara de volta, como jinchūriki tipicamente são desprezados. Enquanto isso, Sasori observa que Chiyo está controlando Sakura como uma marionete para ajudá-la a evitar os ataques. Ele emerge dos escombros de Hiruko e Chiyo se espanta ao descobrir que ele ainda parece ser jovem, devido a ele próprio ter se tornado uma marionete. Determinado a mostrar para sua avó que ele não vai ser tão fácil de derrotar, ele revela uma outra marionete: o Terceiro Kazekage. Rozdział 267 "Gwałtowna determinacja" (激しき決意…!!, Hageshiki Ketsui…!!) left|thumb|159px|Chiyo przywołuje marionetki matka i ojciec. Chiyo uświadamia sobie, że Sasori był odpowiedzialny za zniknięcie kilka lat temu i śmierć Trzeciego Kazekage. Uwzględniając dodania Trzeciego do kolekcji lalek, Sasori atakuje Chiyo i Sakurę. Chociaż Chiyo kontroluje Sakurę jak marionetkę, aby pomóc jej uniknąć trujących ataków Trzeciego, ale zostają przytłoczeni atakami marionetki. Chiyo decyduje się wydobyć matkę i ojca, pierwszymi stworzonymi lalkami przez Sasoriego, aby zablokować Trzeciego. Rozdział 268 "Walka marionetek" (傀儡師VS傀儡師!!, Kugutsushi Bāsasu Kugutsushi!!) right|thumb|159px|Starcie marionetek. As marionetes Mãe e Pai foram criadas por Sasori para parecerem e agirem com a função de seus próprios pais, como eles morreram quando ele era jovem. Uma vez que elas são apenas marionetes, e não podiam dar o amor para ele, Sasori perdeu o interesse nelas, deixando-as na posse de Chiyo. Chiyo luta contra a marionete Terceiro Kazekage com elas e elas são capazes de dominá-lo em uma luta normal. O Terceiro, tendo sido uma vez humano, retém todas as habilidades que tinha em vida, inclusive a Areia de Ferro. Sasori neutraliza as marionetes com a Areia de Ferro e ataca Chiyo e Sakura com ele. Rozdział 269 "Co mogę zrobić?" (出来ること…!!, Dekiru Koto…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sakura odpiera atak Sasoriego. Chiyo protege a si mesma e Sakura da Areia de Ferro da marionete Terceiro Kazekage com um escudo instalado em seu braço. A Areia de Ferro anula o braço depois. Embora Chiyo esteja agora em desvantagem, Sakura percebe que Sasori, um manipulador de marionetes, só pode ser derrotado por Chiyo, outra manipuladora de marionetes. Como as marionetes normais podem ser derrotadas facilmente pela Areia de Ferro, Sakura se oferece para ser a marionete de Chiyo. Com seu aumento de agilidade, combinado com a força sobre-humana de Sakura, que lhes permitirá combater os ataques do Terceiro. Rozdział 270 "Błąd w obliczeniach" (誤算…!!, Gosan…!!) right|thumb|159px|Sakura niszczy Trzeciego Kazekage. Temari i Kankurō odchodzą od Sunagakure, zamierzając w końcu dołączyć do starań o uratowanie Gaary. Naruto i Kakashi w międzyczasie wciąż walczą o odzyskanie ciała Gaary z Deidara. Gdzie indziej, Sasori ma już dość ciągłego sukcesu Sakury, unikając ataków Trzeciego Kazekage, więc obejmuje obszar w Żelaznym Piaskiem. Jest ranna i upada, Żelazny Piasek przesiąknięty trucizną Sasoriego. Trzeci podchodzi, by ją wykończyć, ale Sakura wstaje w ostatniej chwili i niszczy marionetkę. Sakura ujawnia Chiyo, że dała sobie antidotum, które stworzyła wcześniej, i jest teraz odporna na truciznę przez następne trzy minuty. Ona podaje ostatnią fiolkę antidotum Chiyo i zachęca ją do zakończenia walki, zanim będą musieli jej użyć. Rozdział 271 "Nieznane umiejętności" (未知の能力…!!, Michi no Chikara…!!) left|thumb|159px|Ciało Sasoriego okazuje się być marionetką. Kakashi tenta fazer com que Naruto se acalme, para que possam se juntar contra Deidara, sugerindo um plano que irá utilizar os seus pontos fortes. Enquanto isso, Sasori não consegue entender como Sakura é capaz de se mover depois de ser envenenada. Quando ele a vê curando seus ferimentos, ele percebe que ela é uma ninja médica e que ela talvez tenha criado um antídoto. Já que isso significa que ela não é um adversário comum, Sasori desiste de usar outras marionetes e remove seu manto, revelando que seu corpo é uma marionete também. Ele ataca Sakura e a separa de Chiyo, e, em seguida, volta sua atenção para uma Chiyo indefesa. Cytat "Ostatnio coraz więcej filmów i gier, w których pełno bardzo efektownych obrazów. Wszystko tak dopracowane, że jak pomyślę o czarnobiałej mandze, to zaczyna się martwić, że gdy się przyzwyczaicie do tych odjechanych efektów, to przestaniecie interesować się komiksem... Ale siła mangi to różnorodność i szybkość dotarcia do klienta. Nie zapominajcie też, że można pochłaniać znaczne ilości komiksów w krótkim czasie!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2005 Na drugiej stronie okładki Naruto wraz z dwiema drużynami dociera do kryjówki "Brzasku", ale wewnątrz znajduje jedynie zniekształcone ciało Gaary. Rozwścieczony Naruto daje się zwabić Deidarze, a na drodze Sakury i Chiyo staje Sasori. Kategoria:Tomy